Plan: New Exorcist
by fairygirl90
Summary: All the exorcists in the Black Order (at least in the main branch) are called to a sudden meeting by Leverrier and Komui seems to have passed out from shock. What is this secret plan and what will happen when Komui finally comes back to sani - er insanity? Rated T for Kanda and Cross' mouths. (Boy love too)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, so this is my first DGM fanfic for those of you who know my Fairy Tail ones yes I do plan on finishing them and I am sorry I currently having some writers block with those stories so I figured what better way to cure writers block than to write about something else. Plus I promise to be a lot more faithful to my updates now. Anyways I present the first chapter to Plan New Exorcists.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Grey man **

Chapter One: Summons

Kanda's POV

"All exorcists please make your way to Komui's office." Reever voice was heard through the golems across the Black Order. Che thought Kanda what a waste of time, what had that idiot scientist come up with now? He sighed knowing that he had no choice in the matter. It was one of the rarer times that all exorcists were present at the order and he had to wonder if there was a reason for it. He sighed and got off the ground where he had been meditating, he knew that despite the please from Reever that the request was an order and he had no choice but to head to the crazy sister-complex's office/ lab.

Allen's POV

Allen was confused. After Timcampy relayed Reever's message he headed to Komui's office, surprisingly he didn't get lost so he was one of the first ones there. Now normally Komui was expected to be hanging off of his 'darling' sister Lenalee, however the shocking thing was that the crazy mad scientist looked almost comatose as he slumped on his desk with Leverrier and Link standing behind him (A.N. let's just say for the sake of this story that Allen is not suspected of heresy or connection to the Noah's and is not being stalked by Link). Allen watched as a few more people came into the room, there were a lot more than he expected there to be though. Besides Lenalee (who kept her distance from Leverrier even if it meant staying away from her traumatised brother), Lavi, Bookman, Kanda, Krory, Miranda and Noise Marie there were a few men and women he did not recognise. He supposed that they were other exorcists who had previously been on missions or stationed in other places before now. Allen edged his way over to where Lenalee was and nodded at her brother "What's wrong with Komui?" he asked, despite the trouble the man often caused Allen was still worried about the man. "I don't know Allen, something must have really shocked him, I've never seen him like this." She replied obviously torn with wanting to check on her brother and staying away from the man she perceived as a demon. Allen patted her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile to let her know everything was okay. She smiled shakily in return. Allen decided to take the time while people were still coming in to scan the room automatically searching the room for the dark blue hair that could only belong to one person. Yes Allen Walker was searching for Kanda… again. Allen had noticed this habit a couple months ago, by that time he realised that his eyes had always been following the blue haired samurai ever since they had first met. It had taken another month for him to realise that the reason for this. No one knew that Allen harboured secret feelings towards his rival and Allen was okay with that, he knew that his feelings would never be returned so he just contented himself by making sure that he never backed down from a fight with said man as it was the only time the two would make eye contact. Allen sighed and when he found him standing in the darkest corner with a scowl on his face, he had obviously not wanted to come, Allen thought. He heard Leverrier clear his throat so he decided now would be a good time to face the front of the room so he could find out what was going on.

Lavi's POV

Lavi and Bookman were the first two to enter the room and had been informed that though they were accommodators and Lavi was even considered more of an exorcist they were exempt from the order that was about to be issued. Lavi thought he was pretty luck but one look at the panda told him that they would have to wait out the meeting in order to observe what the order was to involve all the current exorcists and how they would react to said order. Lavi had already noticed that Komui was acting strangely so something must be up with Lenalee. He looked around for his favourite exorcist and found her next to Allen who seemed to be comforting her. Lavi burned a little when he saw the look Lena gave the small clueless exorcist, and then chuckled; the boy's secret was not so secret as Lavi noticed that the boy's eyes roving through the crowed before settling on the man he supposedly hated the most. Lavi knew that Allen liked the long haired jerk but he didn't think anyone other than himself had caught on to that fact, Lavi prided himself on his very keen observation skills. He tore his eyes away from his friends to the generals who all seemed to know what was going to be announced and saw a variety of different expressions raging from shock, disproval and downright rage to an almost gleeful look on General Cross' face (apparently Cross was looking forward to seeing how the news was taken). Bookman smacked him behind the head as Leverrier cleared his throat before beginning the meeting.

Cross' POV

Cross looked at all the puzzled and bored faces that were around the room and smirked to himself he could not wait for the chaos that would most likely ensue after Central dropped their bomb. He gave an especially wide smirk at his idiot apprentice before taking a drink and making himself comfortable for the show that was about to start.

**A.N.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the set up a little. Yes this will be a yaoi story but will be fluff as far as I can see and that won't start for a while, so if you are against that in any way I suggest you discontinue reading after this chapter (unless of course you want to know what is going to happen before the yaoi starts *smirk). Please review as it has been a while since I have gotten any and they really help encourage me to continue. By the way if any of you have any favourite pairings please let me know (obviously I am using AreKan and have others planned but if you let me know I might throw in some of your choices *wink)**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

**Hello it's me again! I know updating already! Well I already had this far planned out so it wasn't too hard to get this updated right away. Also sorry about any errors/ spelling mistakes made in the last chapter as I was so excited to be posting again that I kind of forgot to edit, forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Grey man or any of the characters from D grey man, I only own the OC character(s).**

Chapter 2: WHAT?!

(A.N. imagine one of the minions from Despicable Me saying the chapter title… always makes me laugh)

Allen's POV

Leverrier coughed to get attention and soon the whole room was paying attention. Allen knew from experience that it was not a good idea to ignore this man as he was the one who gave Komui the head of the Order his orders so in other words he was the big boss' boss. Allen spared another quick glance at his crush before paying full attention to what Leverrier was saying.

"Exorcists." Leverrier began. "As you can tell from the pitiful amount of you in the room our numbers are dwindling as the Earl's army grows bigger each day. He has already killed a few of you and I do not see that coming to an end. Therefore Central has come up with a solution that will although temporarily cause some problems will immensely increase your numbers in the long run." Allen's eyebrow shot up, he was quite puzzled as to how they would be able to increase exorcist numbers the only way he knew was finding accommodators. Were they going to send more people out with innocence in case they ran across those people, but that would put a lot of people in danger he thought to himself. He puzzled over it while Leverrier took a moment for what Allen guessed was dramatic effect. "In three months from now each of you will be paired into teams of two one man one woman and then there will be a bonding ceremony in the eyes of the church. Leading up to that ceremony you will all be tested on you compatibility as well as Heveleska will be comparing your syncro rates with your innocence. A few weeks before the ceremony you will be assigned your teams and will have those few weeks to get used to the idea of living with and being with said person from then on." Allen's brow furrowed, all this talk about choosing a partner and having a bonding ceremony in front of God, they couldn't possibly mean what Allen was thinking as he took an uncomfortable look around the room again. He mostly saw confused glances, some were already set in disproval, they seemed to have gotten the same idea as Allen. The white haired exorcist was still unsure about his hypothesis until Leverrier's next sentence. "Of course the purpose of such bonding will be to produce accommodators for the future of the black order." Allen was shocked; he glanced around again and found many more confused or disproving faces. Out of nowhere Cross speaks up "They want to pair you up so you can fuck and make little baby exorcists! The ceremony is basically a wedding ceremony so your 'union' will be recognised and legal to the church." Cross laughed harder at the slew of shocked stares he got from the gathered exorcists. "Central has decided that you idiots are no more than cattle to breed at their will!" Cross laughs harder.

"Cross that is enough!" Leverrier hissed. "This is for the good of the exorcists as they are always complaining about not having enough manpower here Central suggested that we start here, this plan will be implemented in each headquarters around the world, of course each will have to wait as the previous command centers has all of their exorcists back to work before they will commence their turn." Allen could tell that Leverrier was trying to be as tactful as possible, but that still did not change the fact that what Cross had said was correct, he blanched as he suddenly realised what that meant for him. He would be required to get married… to a girl, maybe even a girl he didn't even know and would be expected to have *gulp s-sex with said girl. He looked up at Master Cross and saw that his red haired master had started laughing harder at his expression (Master Cross was the only one who knew he was gay, I mean they lived and travelled together for 3 years it would be hard not to notice, although Allen saw it as it would be hard not to be turned off to women after seeing the types Cross always had around). Allen knew his master was getting some sadistic joy out of envisioning his apprentice in a relationship with a girl he didn't like. Allen really wished for the first time ever that he had been born a girl, because at least that way he would have been able to at least have a chance with Kanda. Allen tuned out the rest of what Leverrier was saying he could always ask Lavi or Lenalee for details later, his thoughts just swirled into an endless abyss of 'you're doomed'.

Lenalee's POV

Now the short haired girl considered herself to be pretty smart, however Leverrier's speech was tactfully cryptic enough that it took until Cross' explanation for her to clue in. Oh my God! She thought no wonder brother is broken; his precious Lenalee is being forced to marry and is going to be defiled in the name of 'producing' more exorcists. Lenalee felt her temper flare and from the looks of the room it didn't seem like many people were keen on this idea. Allen especially looked quite pale, he's so considerate to others is what she thought not know what was going in her white haired friend's (and kind of crush's) mind. The female exorcist huffed as she did not like the idea of basically being forced into marriage especially since although there was a higher chance of her being placed with someone she already knew, there was also the chance that she could be paired up with someone who she did not know or some pervert who had only been deterred by her brother and would use this as an excuse. Lenalee shuddered, although her brother was way way way overprotective she understood his need to protect her and when he wasn't attacking friends, but actual perverts she was extremely thankful. At this moment Lenalee wished that if she had to go through with this she would at least het paired up with Allen, since he was the most gentle and respectful man she knew, not to mention her tiny crush on said guy. She frowned and grabbed Allen's hand for reassurance. Allen gave her a weak smile back. Lenalee turned her efforts back to concentrating on Leverrier's speech as he was now talking about the different testing people would go through to see who would have the highest chances of conceiving children that would be able to accommodate innocence. Lenalee decided she wanted to know as much as she could so that she would have a higher chance of getting paired with who she wanted. From the looks of it there were a few people who were thinking the same thing.

Kanda's POV

Kanda wasn't really paying attention to Leverrier he figured that either the Moyashi or the stupid rabbit would inform him later as to what happened, he was keeping up his air of indifference and trying not to think of the training he could be doing right now. Kanda was doing pretty good at ignoring the tense atmosphere around him until he heard Cross saying "want you to fuck so you can produce little baby exorcists." What the hell?! He thought was that really what this meeting was about?! He hoped to God it was just baka moyashi's master being drunk and stupid but as he looked around the room he realised that apparently that was not the case. As his eyes scanned the crowd the rested on a patch of white near the front and he realised that the beansprout was not too keen on this idea either. Kanda was furious when he saw Lenalee take his hand and even more so when he smiled at her! Che, what was he thinking of course the stupid idiot would smile at her. No way in hell was he ever going to smile at him Kanda thought to himself he knew full well that the moyashi thought he hated him, so he did his best to play his part because otherwise he wouldn't have a reason for getting anywhere near the kid. Kanda frowned slightly at the thought that with this decree from central not only would he have to get married to some girl he would have to watch the boy he loved do the same. Kanda's anger flared he really needed to get out either to go on a mission or just to train, he needed to pulverise something with Mugen right now. Kanda was so caught up in his annoyance and frustration that he didn't notice as people started edging away from him as his aura turned dark and murderous.

Lavi's POV

Lavi shared a look with his mentor almost immediately after Leverrier started talking, his eyes widened as he realised the implications and also found the reason for him not having to participate. As a Bookman he was here only to observe not to participate in this history and this was a first in all of Lavi's past experiences in war never had anyone forced arranged marriages in the hopes of creating more soldiers at least not so openly? Lavi was shocked beyond belief but knew that he had to record this as part of the Black Order's history. He got an annoyed look from Link, obviously Central wasn't too keen on this being recorded however they didn't really have a choice because of their deal with Bookman. Lavi glanced sideways at his mentor and received another smack to the head. Obviously he was supposed to concentrate on the others reactions not the panda's, although gramps did have a pretty good poker face, so not even Lavi could tell if this news was shocking to him or not. Lavi decided to check out the others reactions to Cross's bold statement, starting with his friends. He noticed that Lenalee looked shocked, angry, and wistful then a look of determination settled into her features. At the same time Allen was looking quite sick beside her, Lavi felt bad for him knowing his situation hopefully something happened so that the little guy wouldn't have to pretend to like a girl because knowing him he would keep up the façade hoping not to hurt the poor girl while hating every minute of it. He glanced over at Kanda and noticed the murderous rage which puzzled the scholar a bit, not that murderous rage was out of character for Kanda just that he had expected disdain or indifference over open rage; he would have to look into that later. As he started recording others reactions to the news Bookman continued to listen to what Leverrier was saying. Lavi almost wished he wasn't exempt so that he might have had a chance with Lenalee, even with her fascination with a certain cursed exorcist; of course the possibility of being paired with any of the other female exorcist immediately squashed that idea. Another smack to the head reminded him to get back to work instead of daydreaming.

**A.N.**

**So how was that? Also just wanted to mention that this story was actually inspired by another fan fiction that I read by SlowPoison named For The Best. Also I apologise that Komui hasn't quite gotten out of his daze yet he is still quite in shock, don't worry he will save Lenalee (or try too anyways), his crazy antics should be in the next chapter if not the one after that. Please review I would love to know your opinions and any criticisms you may have for me. Can't wait to post the next chapter. Will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stalkers, Missions and Robots

**Yay I get to make another chapter! Sorry for the wait I was a little bit busy lately I went to Hamilton for a bit because it was my grandparent's 50****th**** anniversary. Amazing how long they have been together, seriously amazing! Anyways I ended up reading some other Fan fictions and came across one that was pretty much the exact opposite of mine, where the exorcists are in fact banned from having any relationships whatsoever, it was a few days ago and I forgot to write down who had written it, but it was pretty interesting; of course our lovely Moyashi-chan and his aggressive Bakanda were very much able to prevail in the end. Yay! Also I would like to apologise for saying this was an AreKan story, I recently found out that in pairings the first name in the pairing is the dominant one and I'm sorry to those of you who like seeing Kanda as an uke, but I just can't do it (not with Allen anyway – no matter who little Allen-chan is paired with he will always be an uke to me) so basically I'm saying this is YULLEN, you have been warned. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter and I apologise for any OOCness I find it a bit hard to keep Allen in character without making him seem annoying and when I try to fix it, it goes the other way. So without further ado I present the newest chapter of Project New Exorcist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Grey Man in any shape or form; if I did it would only exist in my head as my drawing sucks that it would never sell. **

**Warning: Crazy brother and Kanda's foul language (who would he be otherwise)**

Chapter 3: Stalkers missions and Robots

Lenalee's getting married… Komui thought. He couldn't get that thought out of his head; it just kept repeating itself over and over like a mantra. Lenalee's getting married. Lenalee's getting married. It was his worst nightmares come true. Lenalee was getting married. Lenalee was being forced to marry. Lenalee was being forced to marry a disgusting octopus (A.N. what is Komui's deal with octopi?). Lenalee was being forced to marry a disgusting perverted octopus! The scientist was slowly making his way out of his stupor and his thoughts were turning into rage. Komui knew that he was often made fun of for being ridiculously overprotective, some even said sister-complex, but he had to protect her! After having her taken away by force so soon after their parents died and then seeing the state she was in after finally managing to find her again, he made a promise that she would never be taken advantage of again! Now his precious little sister was being forced to be marry one of the perverted octopi of the order and worse she was expected to – to –to… he didn't dare finish that thought but still shuddered at the memory of being told the subject of today's meeting. Komui looked up and saw Reever giving him a sympathetic look. Komui fell back into hopelessness as he realised that orders from central were impossible to stop unless he wanted himself or Lenalee to be seen as traitor's and killed. The lazy scientist was so lost in his hopelessness that he failed to realise that the Australian man had come closer until he felt his hand on his shoulder and heard the man sigh.

"At least you are a part of the decision committee, you can help choose someone suitable, right?" his second in command said trying to comfort him. Komui's mood immediately shifted back to seething rage. He felt that having a part of the decision made it worse, not better, it was like he was helping the ones who were trying to take advantage of his dear little sister!

"I don't want to choose any of those stupid octopi!" he cried as he dropped to his knees and clutched Reever's waist with tears of his so far repressed anger streaming down his face.

"Chief snap out of it!" Reever had kneeled down and was gently shaking the man's shoulders. "Think of what Lenalee must be feeling right now! She must be even more distressed, but there is NOTHING we can do against Central. The best we can do is try to support her as much as we can to make this easier on her and find someone who will respect her. Come on," Reever's voice softened. "She was upset enough with how you were acting during the meeting." Reever was almost hugging the sobbing man in front of him. Unfortunately for him Komui stopped listening after hearing 'think of how Lenalee must be feeling!' Komui was now trying to compose himself so he would be able to think straight. He needed to be able to think straight so that he could come up with a plan to ensure that Lenalee would not have to succumb to the terrible fate that lay before her. Reever was relieved when Komui stopped crying and asked for coffee, he knew that Komui would not be able to take Central's decision lying down, all he could hope for was that Komui was subtle enough not to get caught. The scientist cringed at the thought, Komui wasn't generally known for being subtle especially when it came to his little sister, Reever changed his hope to Komui not getting fired should he be caught, because then who would protect the exorcists from Central?

Kanda's POV

Che. Kanda was getting pissed off. He was constantly followed by someone or a golem that was taping his every single move, the only privacy he got was when in the shower and even then they were right outside the door (they would probably be in the bathroom with him if he hadn't threatened to slice them up slow and painfully). To make matters worse they had insisted that he change his whole fucking schedule around to accommodate his fucking stalker! He was no longer allowed out of his room until the fucking idiot woke up so the time he usually spent training was now spent waiting until he was free to leave. He also noticed that with his new schedule he missed seeing the Moyashi at meal times, he wondered if it was on purpose because the most he saw of any male exorcists were glimpses here and there and that was it. He was forced to train and to go on missions with a whole bunch of idiot girls. There was only one who had actually left him in peace, but that was only once he had lost his temper about having to go on a mission with another useless girl. Seriously most of the girls here either looked like ridiculous muscle heads or too fragile to do the job, this girls Cassie, or Kristy whatever just burst into silent tears and tried to stay away from him the entire time which suited him just fine. Kanda knew the real reason for getting so pissed off at her though, she reminded him too much of his white haired exorcist whom he was currently unable to see, she was way too damn polite and her hair was about the same length and they both just looked so damn fragile! Kanda was going crazy and not being able to vent his frustration as he usually did (by having a shouting match with his 'least' favourite exorcist) he spent almost every second he could training because not even meditation could help now. What made him even more pissed off was that he had to be sent on an extra mission with Lenalee for the stupid computability ratings because 'someone' (obviously Komui), had sabotaged all of her results so they had to redo everything with her. Kanda had been hoping that he would be able to see Allen when he went to get her as whenever he had seen glimpses of white hair or gloved fingers Lenalee was always around, which he didn't mind because the moyashi didn't seem to see her as anything other than a friend, but what did anger him was the amount of girls who had started to hang around him. Kanda knew that there was no way he would have gotten Allen in the first place, but now this marriage thing had given every girl in the freaking order an excuse to lay their sharp claws on his- no not his… he stopped his thought he had no right to claim the beansprout he knew that but seeing all the women flock around the incredibly cute clueless boy was incredibly annoying, especially since they were now under surveillance Kanda could do nothing but pretend he didn't care when he just wanted to snatch the boy up and yell MINE! Kanda sighed as he looked down at his soba noodles, he was starving usually he would have eaten a long time ago and it was taking a long time for his body to adjust to his new schedule.

"YUU-CHAN!"An extremely annoying voice called out, Kanda grimaced pulling out Mugen already feeling the headache coming on. Lavi was the only exorcist allowed to do whatever and interact with whoever he wanted to and it seemed like he had decided to spend most of his time with him.

"What. Did. I. Say. About using that name?" He asked the idiotic redhead in front of him, Mugen was already pressed against the rabbit's throat enough so there was a trickle of blood dripping down his neck, the long haired exorcist was seriously building up a rage and did not want to deal with the one eyed historian.

"Whoa, Yu- K-Kanda, no need for Mugen, I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I see your temper has gotten worse in the last week or so (time frame it has now been a week and a half since the announcement)." Lavi quickly said holding his hands up in surrender until he no longer felt the katana's blade pressed against his throat. He breathed a smile sigh of relief as soon as the blade was removed and immediately sat down next to Kanda. "So, you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Like I would tell someone like you baka." Kanda replied trying to go back to eating his soba.

"So there is something bothering you then?" too late Kanda realised his mistake.

"Che, so what." Kanda said glaring at the red head for tricking him into admitting there was a problem.

"Well I was just curious you know, I've been talking to a lot of people and most are not happy with the way this is being done, you know you guys being forced to get married and all." He said in a stage whisper as he glanced at Kanda's stalker.

"Who the fuck cares." Kanda managed to choke out, hoping he sounded like his usual self. He got a look from Lavi and wasn't sure what it meant but Lavi didn't press him for more details thankfully, he just went on.

"Well I know that some people are hoping that it will work out in their favour, you know being too shy to confess so they are hoping to get paired with the people they like and all, I'm pretty sure Lenalee is hoping to be paired with Allen." Kanda's face darkened at that thought, but he covered it up quickly hoping that Lavi didn't notice. "Of course there are lots of girls who wouldn't mind being paired with him, he's very helpful and polite and treats everyone with respect, only a few really mind his arm and his curse you know. Hahaha, if only they knew!" Lavi immediately shut up as if knowing he had gone too far. Kanda's ears perked up at the thought of new information of his Moyashi.

"Knew what?" he growled settling for intimidating the now sweating rabbit.

"No-nothing." Lavi squeaked as his eyes roved around looking for an escape route, he must have found one because he dashed off as fast as the animal Kanda associated with him and disappeared from his sight. Kanda growled and he finished the last of his soba, like hell he would go looking for the damn rabbit, Lavi would come back eventually he always did and then when he wasn't expecting it he would get the redhead to tell him what he knew.

Allen's POV

There was only about a week and a half left until they would be paired into their teams before their 'ceremony' in front of God. Allen was feeling a bit bad about that because even if he was gay he still believed in God and felt awful that he would have to go up and lie to his future bride (whoever she may be) the order and God about loving said person, although he doubted they would include love in the ceremony as these pairings were going to be made for the good of the order and not out of love. Still Allen had to admit that despite all the downfalls of the announcement he did get to make new friends and get to know some of the other exorcists more than before, sure it sucked that it was only the female half of the order but they were good friends nonetheless. He found that Miranda had gotten a lot better control of her innocence since he had last seen her and that the new crystal type innocence that Lenalee used was amazing. He also met this girl Chastity who used a freaking SCYTHE as her weapon! It was so cool! Her scythe didn't even look like one until she needed to use it for a fight and she was amazing at using it too, if only she didn't act like he was about to kick her every time he tried to talk to her. He found out later that the day before they were sent on a mission together she had had a mission with Kanda, apparently he had chewed her out right from the beginning. Allen felt for the cute girl, he knew what it was like to be on the wrong side of Kanda's wrath, but unlike him who kind of enjoyed the battles she seemed to fall apart at confrontation that didn't involve akuma. Allen sighed as he thought about how he hadn't seen more than a glimpse of his crush's ponytail much less had one of their fights in over a week, in the past he had actually changed his schedule so that he would be able to make it to the cafeteria around the same time as the long haired samurai, but sadly said man seemed to have changed his schedule, Allen hoped he hadn't realised that he had been actively sought him out and that he wasn't avoiding him on purpose. Allen looked over to Howard Link who was now his new personal stalker (only the guys had them around 24/7, apparently they weren't as trustworthy as the girls) (A.N. I know I said that Link wouldn't be stalking Allen, but it just wouldn't be him if he didn't) and banged his head against the wall, he was sitting in the hallway after finally getting away from all the girls that were now constantly hanging around him, I mean sure they were fun to hang out with but sometimes he needed to get away from that. Allen was starting to feel a bit depressed because he rarely saw Kanda or Lavi anymore and now he had Link hanging around him all the time, even insisting on accompanying him to the bathroom, the only time he had alone was when he had his daily meetings with Cross and that was just as bad as having Link in the bathroom with him if not worse as Cross never missed an opportunity to make fun of his situation, thank God Cross didn't know about Kanda otherwise he would be laughed at even more. As it was Allen already had to put up with the crude jokes and the half attempts at pity, not to mention he had to fill out all the reports Cross was supposed to send about their meetings to help with the compatibility testing otherwise he would have come out in a very public and embarrassing way. Allen had wanted Cross to fill out his own damn paperwork however after filling in 'men' under preferences and 'gay as a rainbow' under potential problems, Allen decided it was in his best interest to fill out the papers himself while Cross drank.

"Hey Allen!" Allen looked around Link and saw Lavi, his face broke out into the first true smile he's made in a while he had missed his friend and was happy that Lavi had sought him out. Lavi pulled him off the floor and started dragging him around. "Can't be too careful I almost said something to Yuu and now he's pissed that I didn't actually tell him, I already almost got decapitated today and I don't want to repeat that experience yet." Lavi fake whispered, Allen thought that the redheaded bookman looked absolutely thrilled to be chased around by the sword wielding exorcist. Allen was just glad that Lavi had chosen Kanda as the topic of conversation as it wasn't like he could exactly bring him up himself.

"Hey Lavi you might want to wipe the blood off your neck before it dries too much, and what did you do to warrant decapitation?" Allen asked, guessing the answer, but wanting to prolong the topic.

"Eh? Oh yeah thanks." He said wiping of the blood with his sleeve. "I called him Yuu-chan." Allen rolled his eyes of course he did, but still Kanda had always been more into threats and glares this time he had actually drawn blood, something must have pissed him off. As if reading his mind Lavi said, "I'm serious that's all I did, he must be really brooding over something to be that angry. Come to think of it he's been acting like this since the big announcement, you don't think Yuu is afraid of getting married do you?" Allen sucked in a breath, he had not even thought about that, he had been too busy thinking about how he was going to deal with getting married that he hadn't thought of having to watch Kanda do the same. Allen realised that he had stopped walking and looked up into Lavi's worried eye; he quickly put a smile on his face.

"That would be hilarious, with all the things to be afraid of getting married? Hahahaha." Allen managed to laugh, he didn't want anyone to know of his feelings for Kanda especially now, he had known from the beginning that Kanda would never choose him (being a guy, not to mention a guy with a deformed arm and a curse), but now he would have to watch Kanda be paired up with someone else. "Hey Lavi I'm going to go train okay? I know that you have to go back to your bookman duties, but come find me later I've missed you." Allen said as he backed away smiling before turning around and heading to the training grounds with Link following close behind.

Lavi's POV

He watched his friend go, obviously he had just made him realise that Kanda was going through the same thing and that hadn't sat well with him, Lavi wasn't fooled by Allen's fake smiles anymore, he knew that he had gone to train because he needed time to compose himself and work through what he was feeling in his head, Lavi decided that he should seek the small exorcist out more often now and possibly let him in on how he knew his secret, Allen needed someone there for him and he couldn't trust Lenalee because she wanted Allen for herself and Kanda was the object of his affections, therefore the root of the problem so it would be hard for him to comfort the scared boy even if he could convince him to try, so that left himself as anyone else were more acquaintances than friends and Lavi knew Allen would kill him if he tried to bring it up to Cross. Lavi was about to head to the library to meet up with the Panda to discuss their recent observations when the wall in front of him was blown to bits. Lavi's eye widened as he saw the huge robot in front of him, it was obviously another Komurin (what was this the fifth now?).

"Male target acquired must terminate all who can be paired with Lenalee." The robot stated. Wait what?

"HEY! I'm not even part of this!" he shouted as he dodged an attack from the crazy robot. Komurin just ignored his pleas as he ran for his life not even bothering to attack back, the only people who had so far gotten rid of these crazy robots had been Lenalee and Kanda. He continued running hoping that he would run into one of them before himself and the whole order was destroyed. Luckily for him Kanda and Lenalee were not too far away and only the lower floors of the order had been smashed into rubble before Komurin had been destroyed quickly by Lenalee's dark boots. Kanda had just che'd and grabbed Lavi and pulled him away from the battle. Lavi tried squirming out of his grip, but it proved to be futile and soon he was pressed up against the wall with a katana at his throat once again, but this time there was no escape.

"Now tell me what you were saying about the Moyashi." Kanda spat. Lavi blinked and decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Who's the moyashi?" Lavi tried really hard not to grin like a Cheshire cat as he tried to force Kanda to say Allen's name, unfortunately Mugen was once again pressed harder on his neck.

"You know exactly what I am talking about and that the moyashi is Allen" he seethed. Lavi raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected Kanda to actually say Allen's name especially not so easily. Kanda saw the expression and gave Lavi a glare that could kill.

"Right, right, well the thing is that Allen has someone that he is already interested in in the order and feels that this whole pairing thing is just ruining what little chance he had with said person." Lavi said carefully avoiding naming a gender. Lavi watched Yuu and was surprised when he saw a flash of what was that anger? Disappointment? It was gone too fast for Lavi to figure it out, but suddenly Mugen was no longer at his throat and Kanda had let go of him, in fact Kanda had already stalked off taking his little follower with him. Lavi was confused why Kanda was so interested in Allen in the first place decided he needed some time to figure out what he had just witnessed, he decided to go to the library, maybe gramps would know what to make of it.

**So that's the end of the chapter, hopefully it was ok. I know I didn't put enough of Komui's scheming in there, but like I said it was supposed to be subtle until the broke and brought out Komurin the 5****th****. Also I apologise for not putting in any battle scenes no missions or even the battle with Komurin, I really suck at describing that sort of thing so I figured I'd make it obvious it happened and just describe the aftermath. Anyways please read and review, thank you to Poetofmercury for reviewing and I hope this meets your expectations. I am hoping to post another chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger, Tears and Results

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is as excited as I am with this new chapter. I think I've been doing better with moving the plot along than my other fics because I'm actually making plot lines before I start writing the chapters. Hehe I didn't do that before and ended up with lots of filler chapters that didn't move the plot along at all. Also I would like to thank everyone that followed, favoured and reviewed this story! Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Yullen I will most likely never see it in the manga because D Grey man does not belong to me *sigh **

Chapter 4: Anger, Tears and Results

"Brother how could you put yourself in that position?!" Lenalee scolded. "Did you even think what would happen to me if they had decided to fire you or worse?!"

"But Lenalee! They want you to get married! I just wanted to protect you?!" the mad scientist was on his knees clutching his sister's legs as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Listen to your sister Komui; she's right, you are lucky that everything you did only caused you to be dismissed from the committee and that you didn't lose your actual job." Reever tried to console the purple haired man. "Seriously what made you think you could get away with setting another Komurin loose?!" he said his voice becoming harsher.

Komui pressed his face against his sister's skirt and cried harder. "My precious Lenalee is in danger of being corrupted by a dirty octopus, I can't just let that happen!" he defended.

Lenalee hit her brother with her metal clipboard (which is quite a feat considering how close he is to her at the moment) and kicked him away. "Get off! Now brother I am getting married, it may be sooner than expected and this may have been forced on me, but this IS happening! Now Brother I love you but so help me if you do anything else that put you at risk for being excommunicated* or being executed I will personally find you whether it's some other country or Hell so I can kill you myself, UNDERSTOOD?!" Lenalee threatened as she glared at her brother, then she stalked off without waiting for a reply.

Reever looked at Komui who looked like a kicked puppy as he started to bawl some more. "My-my –hic- baby s-sister d-doesn't –hic- love me anymore!" he wailed. "She doesn't understand –hic- th-that I am j-just trying to protect her!"

Reever rolled his eyes and tried to calm the distraught man. "Komui she's just trying to protect you okay? She doesn't want you to be in danger and she wants to make sure that you are around for her." Komui brightened immediately,

"Of course she loves me and is trying to protect me, it's so obvious! Since she is going so far to protect me I must return the favour!" Reever groaned at those words.

"Komui-"

"Not now Reever, have Jerry bring my meals to my laboratory for now, oh and I'll need more coffee." Komui dictated as he headed for his underground lab. Reever groaned just thinking of what was down there, no good can come of this he thought to himself as he went to inform Jerry of Komui's request.

Lenalee's POV

Lenalee was livid. She had been so exhausted yesterday, recently she had had to go on multiple missions one after another after her brother had messed up all of her compatibility results and when she had been looking forward to relaxing after getting back home (finally), Lavi had turned the corner with a Komurin chasing after him! Not only that Kanda had pulled him off to God knows where as soon as he had seen him and she had been left to deal with Komurin all by herself! All because of her stupid brother's meddling! Not only was he ruining her chances of marrying Allen (as she already decided that he was going to be her partner) he was going to get himself killed if he continued being so reckless. Lenalee sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears of frustration. He hadn't even thought about himself or what would happen if he was suddenly gone. The dark haired girl knew that even if she didn't want to get married she would do it to keep herself and her brother safe.

"Lenalee? Are you alright?" a soft voice asked her, she looked up to silver eyes full of concern.

"Oh Allen!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, almost causing them both to fall to the ground. Allen gently guided her towards the wall and sat down with her as Link observed them while she cried. She bawled all of her frustration and stress and sadness and knowing her brother wasn't about to stop his attempts of saving her, until she was all cried out and she fell asleep.

Allen's POV

When Lenalee had tackled him and started crying he really didn't know what to do! In all his years with Cross he had only dealt with either happy or severely pissed off women so seeing Lenalee crying almost made him panic. He decided to let her get comfortable and out of the way by bringing her to the side of the hallway and sitting down. He then began to pat her back awkwardly. He didn't say anything for fear of saying the wrong thing. After a few minutes he realised his mistake when the sobbing girl began to calm down. He shifted uncomfortably when he noticed that she had fallen asleep on him in the middle of a random hallway. He gulped as he imagined the kind of torture Komui would have in store with him if he caught them like this. He looked up at Link. "Do you mind helping me get her to her room?"

"My job is to observe only." Link replied crisply. Allen just rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out the best way to carry the sleeping girl back to her room. He sighed as he realised that the safest way to carry her would be bridal style, God must really be laughing at him now he thought as he picked her up in his arms.

"Can you at least show me the way?" Allen asked, knowing that he would probably get lost looking for Lenalee's room and he wanted to avoid witnessing Lenalee waking up in his arms. He swallowed thickly as he looked down at her then hurried after the braided man hoping he knew his way around better than he did.

Allen sighed as he headed to the mess hall**, he was starving he hadn't eaten since this morning and he was mentally and physically exhausted after trying to help out Lenalee, why were girls so difficult he thought to himself. At least this is different from the usual time I eat; maybe I'll see Kanda he thought as his footsteps unconsciously quickened.

Kanda's POV

Stupid stalker forcing him to change his schedule he thought as he finally got to eat lunch, it was closer to dinner in his opinion and that stupid rabbit had not left him alone all day, just to pester him about what was bothering him. He had finally managed to get some peace for once except that annoying girl Chastity had walked into him and caused him to spill all of him soba all over himself. If it wasn't for every damn girl coming to her aid when she had started to cry hysterically (honestly, it was just a death threat) she wouldn't be breathing anymore. He che'd again at the memory as he sat down with a new bowl of soba.

"Yuu!" Kanda sighed inwardly his hands already reaching for Mugen's hilt, his hands drawing it fluidly as it came to rest right on the neck of the unfortunate redhead for the hundredth or so time that day. "Come on Yuu, you know I love you!" Lavi said Kanda didn't bother hiding his disgust as Lavi laughed it off. "Not me?" Lavi asked, Kanda noticed him taking a small step back and he smirked.

"Like I would want _you_, idiot." Kanda replied.

"Oh so there is someone you already want then?" Lavi asked innocently. Kanda cursed himself mentally for falling for another one of the bunny's tricks.

"Tch, I didn't say that." He defended knowing the damage was done, and pressing his blade against Lavi's throat once more. Lavi just smiled not even bothering to look threatened anymore. Kanda growled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong with liking someone Y- Kanda? I myself like lots of people I mean just look at all the girls around here." He said gesturing around the dining hall. Kanda quickly tried to cover his look of distaste; apparently he wasn't quick enough because Lavi was now looking at him with obvious interest. Kanda decided he had had enough and withdrew his sword and sat down and began eating his food, hoping to end the conversation. He almost groaned when Lavi decided to take the seat opposite to him, obviously not willing to drop it. "Sooooooo none of the girls do it for you?" Kanda almost choked at how blunt Lavi was being.

"None of your business damn usagi!" Kanda snapped.

"I was just joking, but from the way you're acting I'm starting to think…" he glanced around and leaned real close to Kanda and whispered "well, that you don't like women at all if you know what I mean." Lavi waggled his eyebrows for emphasis. Kanda grabbed a fistful of the bookman's shirt before he had even realised he had moved.

"Say. That. Again." He threatened. Lavi just grinned.

"I don't hear a denial." He teased before yanking Kanda's ponytail and running like crazy as soon as the samurai had dropped him. Kanda decided that this was one of those times that rabbit hunting was acceptable, he did not want that guy to spread that around no matter how true it was.

Kanda was so intent on searching for the one eyed gossip that he failed to notice a small silver haired boy in front of him until they collided, which resulted in Allen being knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Kanda spat before fully registering who he had knocked down.

"Me?! What the hell BaKanda?! You're the one who knocked me over, you should take your own advice!" the small boy replied. Kanda almost smiled, this was one of the reasons he liked his Moyashi he didn't back down, cower in fear or smile like an idiot, he fought back.

"Moyashi? You're so short I didn't see you, I thought I had knocked over some useless girl, what's wrong with you that you can't even stay on your feet?"

"Well excuse me for not being constantly being on guard while I'm at home! And if you think I look like a girl you should check yourself out in the mirror; mister I need to keep my hair long and in a perfect ponytail! I mean come on your hair is longer than any of the girls here!" Allen retorted.

"So what if my hair is long .Shi. It doesn't make me any less of a man, unlike you being so small and fragile looking you look like one of those old ladies. I should shave off all your hair, might make you look more like a man and I could probably make a nice profit from all the old people who want it." Kanda smirked.

"My hair?! Yours is obviously more desirable, it's so much longer and more people would want that colour!" Allen yells.

"You think my hair is desirable Moyashi?" Kanda asks trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"To other people!" Allen retorts turning pink.

"Tch whatever you say." Kanda scoffed grinning at his beansprout's obvious embarrassment.

"Don't think so highly of yourself BaKanda." Allen said rolling his eyes.

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Other than your horrible attitude and lack of social skills, right?"

"Tch as if I want to socialise with a bunch of idiots, but I suppose smiling like one and lying to placate others is so much better." Kanda counters his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kanda's and Allen's fight had turned into a staring contest as the two glared at each other, they hadn't even realised that people had been backing away during the fight. The fight was getting real close to involving their fists if not for –

~Grrrooowwwl~

"Tch are you never not hungry Moyashi?" Kanda asks in a condescending tone as he pushes by the hungry exorcist feeling in a much better mood than before and all thoughts of rabbit hunting gone from his mind.

Lavi's POV

It had been about a week since Allen and Kanda's fight outside the dining hall and Lavi could have kicked himself for missing it! Not to mention all the lectures he had gotten from his mentor about missing important things that should have been recorded because he had involved himself too much. He sighed, he felt awful that he hadn't helped Allen like he had wanted to, but with the results for the pairings coming out tomorrow Lavi needed to concentrate on the Order as a whole and not the individuals. Lavi tried to imagine what would happen in the future the way things were going. He chuckled to himself it would be a pretty gruesome ending; Lenalee and Allen would probably end up being paired together, so Lenalee would be happy at first, but when she realises that he can't love her the way she wants him to she'll be hurt. Allen would probably try to keep Lenalee happy, but will not be able to keep up the façade and will probably end up depressed, and the way Kanda's temper has been lately he will probably end up killing his partner. So one a murderer the other hurt and depressed and Allen dead from the wrath of the sister complex. Just imagining Lenalee with Allen left a bad taste in his mouth, knowing that she really liked the boy but had no chance whatsoever, what made it worse is that he wanted to be the one that she wanted. Lavi shook his head, it's no use thinking like that he scolded himself; I am a bookman I cannot become attached to the subjects of my recordings.

Lavi decided to change the focus of his musings; he decided to focus on the homicidal exorcist. Kanda's temper had calmed down for a day or two but it was short lived. Lavi had his suspicions of course and judging from their conversation last week he was almost certain that Kanda's problem was almost the same as Allen's (having to marry a girl and have sex with her while being gay and all). Also since he had calmed down after his bout with Allen it was almost safe to assume that there was something other than hatred that he felt for the scarred exorcist, but Lavi couldn't be sure not having witnessed the fight himself. Lavi groaned; why did I have to miss it?! He thought. He needed to see Yuu's expressions while they fought, he was used to watching Allen knowing his feelings and before that he had wanted to see how the new exorcist would deal with the Order's most antisocial jerk. Lavi groaned again realising just how much he had failed at his job.

Allen's POV

Allen woke up to Timcampy biting his ear. "Ooww! Tim why can't you find another way to wake me up?" he asked the golem as he sat up.

"You may want to hurry Walker; the meeting is going to start soon." Link said from the door.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Allen yelled as he rushed around the room getting dressed.

"It is not my job to wake you." Link sniffed.

Allen barely made it to Komui's office in time; sometimes it helped to have Link around since he knew how to get around without getting lost. Allen smiled at hi gratefully after being led to the meeting room.

Reever was standing in the middle of the room with Leverrier and the generals were again standing behind them waiting for the announcement of the new pairs. Allen wondered where Komui was, he hadn't seen the head of the Order since the Komurin incident and Jerry had let slip that he had locked himself in his laboratory. Allen shuddered he did not envy whoever ended up being paired with Lenalee. His eyes again roamed the room looking for the long ebony hair that signaled the presence of his crush. It did not take him long to find Kanda and determine that he was extremely pissed about something, but before he could think about it too much Reever cleared his throat. Apparently after the disaster of the last meeting they had decided to have someone other than Leverrier make the announcement.

"Ahem, so I will now list the pairs that have been chosen, when your name is called please come up front with your partner as you will be required to spend most of your time together before the bonding ceremony in a couple weeks." Allen saw Reever cringe at those words, but stopped paying attention when he heard names being called that he didn't recognise, but his head snapped up when he heard Kanda's name.

"Kanda and Chastity please step forward." Kanda che'd and Chastity whimpered at the pronouncement. Allen would have felt sorry for the girl if he hadn't been absolutely green with envy.

"Krory and Miranda please step up." Allen saw Krory frown slightly, but he helped Miranda up when she fell on her face and even smiled at her while waving away her apologies.

Allen stopped paying attention as someone named Marie was called forward. Then he heard his name.

"Walker and Lenalee please come forward." Allen paled as he realised that he would be killed as soon as Komui found out about this, he completely missed Lenalee's satisfied smile as he was too busy with self-pity and sending his master a glare for he had decided to laugh at his apprentice's current predicament (not only being gay and being forced to marry a girl but also being paired up with the girl who had a brother who had the biggest sister complex in the world).

"Wait! They cannot be paired together!" A voice shouted from the back. Allen felt something wet on the back of his head before immediately falling unconscious.

*excommunication – when the church literally sends you into exile

**mess hall – dining room/ cafeteria (term usually used by the military)

**Wow I feel a real sense of accomplishment with this chapter I hope everyone liked it. I had been planning that Allen and Kanda wouldn't see each other until later, but I just needed to put in one of their fights, it's one of my favourite things is watching them fight. Anyway please let me know what you thought I would love to have encouragement as well as any criticisms, so please review. Also I hope I answered your question as to why Lavi hadn't noticed Kanda's feelings Wolvena. I also want to apologise for the error I made in my time frame, I looked back and saw that I had said that the pairings announcement would be made in three months and I accidentally made it three weeks instead please forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Potion, skirts and nosebleeds

**Hello everyone, welcome to November! I can't tell you how excited I am to be putting up a new chapter this week! I typed this one straight onto the computer, but I also re-read it a few more times than I do when I convert from print to computer. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter (Wolvena, clio1111 and Snipperita) I hope I answered all of your questions and a special thanks to Cana99 for all of your encouragement it was just what I needed. **

**-IMPORTANT –PLEASE READ THIS**

**Now I need to give you all important information before I proceed with this chapter seeing as I wasn't able to fit it in to the story too smoothly. I mention the tests that the exorcists went through to be paired up: an innocence compatibility test, blood test, teamwork and personality test. Innocence compatibility was tested by having Heveleska test their syncro rates together to determine if their innocence's had high enough syncro rates not just with their accommodators but with the other exorcist and their innocence as well (indicates a strong possibility of the two to have children that would be viable accommodators themselves), it's not that easy to explain but it is important to Leverrier because of his desired results.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D Grayman I wouldn't be living in a small rent controlled apartment, so nope I definitely do NOT own *sit in corner and cries**

Chapter 5: Potions, skirts and nose bleeds

Reever's POV

Reever looked at the newly paired group of exorcists that had been gathered around. Allen had been taken to the infirmary and Komui had been dragged off for interrupting the meeting, no doubt also for questioning. Reever wondered what he had done to poor Allen, for there was no doubt in his mind that he had done something, he had known the purple haired scientist way too long to suspect otherwise. Reever knew that he was supposed to be acting happy for the new couples, but the most he could do was smile at the few happy ones and give a few sympathetic glances to those who had been unlucky. For example if he had actually been in charge (and not just given the title) poor Chastity would never have been paired with Kanda, if looks could kill the poor girl would have been dead many times over and Lavi had shared his prediction of the samurai's temper with him the other day. Not only that but the poor girl was literally shaking beside her new 'partner' and every time he looked at her she flinched and tears were now constantly in her eyes. If Kanda did not kill her before the ceremony she would either become insane or kill herself the way it was going. Reever sighed as he looked at the groups of people who were so obviously not matched to each other at all who were being forced together, Reever was a pretty observant man (nowhere near Lavi and Bookman he admitted, but still pretty observant) and he knew that Krory was not very good at handling Miranda's panic attacks especially if they lasted longer than a few seconds and although he was a very nice man he was very intimidating with his innocence teeth that made him look like a vampire. Miranda was better off suited with Marie who was very good at calming everyone down even Kanda although he was having a hard time at the moment as Kanda seemed angrier than usual. The blonde scientist again wondered what Komui had done to Lenalee's partner as he had been glad that they had been paired up seeing as Lenalee had liked the boy, also there was that one thing, but he wasn't too sure but if he was right then Komui shouldn't have had any reason to object to them being paired. Reever's features twisted into one of disgust as he recalled how everyone had actually been paired off.

Flashback

"_Okay so we will start with the most difficult to place." Leverrier ordered, obviously meaning Kanda. Reever looked at the raven haired man's stats and shook his head in disbelief; the man looked like he had sabotaged his results they were as bad as when Komui had tampered with Lenalee's. "Now I also have to ask, are you sure these results haven't been tampered with?" the intimidating man growled seeming to read the scientist's mind. _

"_No sir." A voice squeaked, Reever recognised him as the one who had been tailing Kanda the past couple months, poor guy. "All the results are genuine, unless he decided to turn into a complete as- I mean unless he faked a horrible personality the last 3 months."_

"_I can tell you that that is not true that is simply how my Yuu is" Tiedoll spoke up from the other side of the table._

"_I see, okay, well it seems that the only person who's synchronisation rate with Yuu Kanda was over single digits was a girl named Chastity Willows, also her blood type and his do not have any problems nor do they seem related in anyway."_

"_Sir, what about their compatibility?! It's obvious he hates her and just looking at him makes Miss Willow cry, we cannot pair up two people who so obviously do not get along." Reever spoke up; he wanted to make sure that his exorcists were not paired up horribly._

"_Are you questioning me Reever? This girl is the only one who even has a chance at producing a child who is capable of being an exorcist with this man and you are worried about _**personality** _clashes?! I am trying to ensure that we have enough people to win this war and unfortunately that calls for hard decisions. Since she is the only one who is compatible with him and his innocence not to mention they fought well together did they not?" Leverrier's voice was like ice, but Reever knew that he could not back down._

"_I admit that she had the highest rate with him when they synchronised, but I would hardly call what they did on their mission teamwork, yes they both avoided being killed however they both did their own thing and stayed away from each other, neither helping nor interfering with what the other was doing. Also I would again like to point out the way that they act around each other, where Kanda is rude, threatens her and makes her cry, that is not an ideal relationship." _

"_Mr. Reever you are stepping out of your place, we are not here to create ideal relationships, we are here to create ideal pairings to create future accommodators to help us win the war. Also I think you are wrong in your assessment of Kanda's feelings, he must not hate her as she is the only girl he has actually spoken to in the three months we have been watching, I dare say he might actually like her and once he realises that she will never like him unless he is nicer I'm sure that he will change, if not it doesn't matter." Leverrier stated giving a dirty look to Tiedoll who was now squirming in his seat with tears streaming down his face saying "Ah my Yuu is in love, finally! I can't wait to see their children!"_

"_Now on to the next couple." The moustached man said with finality leaving no more room for discussion. Reever kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, knowing that he couldn't help anyone any more than he had helped Kanda and Chastity. _

Flashback END

Allen's POV

Allen felt like he had just been hit by a truck, his entire body ached as if someone had taken his body apart and rearranged it to their liking. He moaned.

"Sounds like he's waking up."

"Lavi?" Allen asked trying to open his eyes.

"Sure is Beansprout." Allen moaned again at that nickname, he hated it when Lavi called him that.

"It's Allen."

"Stop complaining and open your eyes already idiot apprentice." Allen's eyes flew open in an instant hearing his master's voice, he did not want to be punished for not waking up when told, and he shuddered at the memories.

"Ah, Allen I see you are awake now, how do you feel, care to tell me?" Komui asked, Allen blinked he seemed far too interested for it to be innocent.

"What did you do?" he asked noticing for the first time that his voice was higher than normal (not that he had a deep voice to begin with, but still it was different) he cleared his throat and tried again. "What did you do to me Komui?"

"Allen your voice is soo sweet." Lavi sang laughing. Allen glared at him trying to understand the situation.

"What is going on?!" he said again trying to sound threatening, but his new voice made him seem more panicky.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair." Lavi sang again as he grabbed a strand of Allen's hair and yanked it. Allen grabbed his hair away from the red headed moron before he realised that there was too much, much more than he had had this morning. He looked around in confusion, his master just smirking at him waiting for him to piece together what was going on.

"Komui are you sure that potion didn't affect his intelligence, I didn't think he was this dense." Cross said then he smirked. "On the other hand…" his smirk widened when Allen glared at him. "Actually are you sure you turned him into a girl?" Allen gasped. "I mean are you sure that you didn't just make his hair grow? Because he doesn't look like much of a girl to me." He said leering at Allen's chest, while Allen was gaping like a fish still trying to process the whole turned into a girl thing.

"I know, if his voice wasn't higher I'd be saying the same thing, hey Allen you have reached puberty right?"

"Excuse me?" Allen asked clearly ticked off but still smiling, Lavi gulped a little seeing Allen's dark side coming forth.

"Hehe, come on Allen it's a valid question, I mean you were turned into a pretty undeveloped girl you know." Allen blushed and looked down at his chest now processing what his master and friend were talking about.

"For your information I have gone through puberty thank you very much." He snapped at Lavi who just grinned.

"How do you know?" Lavi asked his grin getting wider. Allen blushed more as he recalled some of his more perverted dreams that he was younger when he first realised that he had gone through puberty and he blushed even harder remembering some of the thoughts he had when he had to relieve himself especially the one involving Kanda. He avoided Lavi's eyes when he noticed the older teen had definitely noticed his blush.

"Snap out of your gay imaginings idiot apprentice, although I guess they aren't so gay now." His master mused. Allen was shocked.

"Master!" he cringed not knowing how his friend would react, Komui either; I mean they all worked for the church and being gay was a very big offence. He just wanted to crawl under the blankets and disappear at this time.

"Ah don't sweat it beansprout" Lavi said as he started burying himself under the infirmary sheets. "I already knew. I also know about your crush on-" Allen immediately threw off the sheets and glared at Lavi as if daring him to say anymore, thankfully the one-eyed teen tactfully shut up. Allen noticed Cross look at him strangely, but to his relief Komui decided to enter the conversation again before his master forced any information out of him.

"S-so you're gay?" Komui asked a little shaken. Allen cringed a bit, but at least coming out this way was a lot better than having it announced to everyone at once.

"Yes, I always have been, you would be too if you knew the women Master Cross keeps around all the time." He gagged a little to make his point.

"I only keep the most beautiful women around boy!"

"Sure the most perfumed, cake faced women with horrible personalities." Allen retorted shuddering from the memories of heavily perfumed prostitutes and women who cheated on their husbands and who slapped him when he had to kick them out, women were pretty scary.

"So you weren't after my precious Lenalee?" Komui asked softly.

"What?! No way! I honestly didn't even think I would be paired with her, she's like a sister to me that's all!" Allen exclaimed waving his hands in front of him as if to emphasize his innocence.

"So you weren't after my dear little sister? I didn't have to turn you into a girl?!" Komui sounded like he was broken. "I wasted a perfectly good potion for NOTHING! That was the only one I had and was extremely experimental! I don't even have an antidote for it yet and now it's WASTED on someone who didn't even WANT my little Lenalee!" Allen stared at Komui in shock for a moment.

"What the HELL are you thinking?! How can you be mad?! I'm the one who is supposed to be mad here! You turned me into a FREAKING GIRL!" Allen yelled, ignoring Lavi's "oooh Allen's using bad words."

"Why on earth would you make a potion like that in the first place?! And what do you mean you don't have an antidote, is it even possible for me to turn back?! I don't want to be a girl!" Allen screamed not even realising that he had started crying. "I want to be turned back." He sobbed. Lavi moved onto the bed and wrapped his arm around his friend trying to comfort him seeing as Komui was still seething and Cross had decided that he didn't want to be around a crying girl and had left.

"Look at it this way there is no way you can be married to Lenalee now, Central will not want two girls to get married it won't work for their plans seeing as two women cannot make a baby" Lavi was chuckling at the thought. "So maybe they'll look for another partner, I heard from the Panda that Kanda had horrible results with everyone so maybe you can have your chance." Lavi added while patting Allen's back. Allen stiffened visibly when he said that.

"H-how did you know?" he asked his silver eyes still brimming with tears, but now they had an almost hopeful look to them.

"Aw Allen did you think you could hide something like that from me?" Lavi teased. "I am not Bookman's apprentice for nothing you know." Allen smiled.

"Thanks Lavi, I think realising that is the only thing that makes me feel even a little more comfortable in this situation. Still even if I do end up paired with him I don't know if I'll be happy, it might just make it worse if he is forced to be paired with me because of this stupid order. I mean he does hate me after all." Allen sighed.

"Well maybe he might not hate you when he sees you as a girl." Lavi offered. "I mean the small boobs aside you are a total Strike." Lavi laughed.

"Lavi that makes it worse I don't want Kanda to like me as a girl knowing that this may or may not be permanent. I don't think I would be able to take it if he did like me then hated me again after I change back. I still plan on changing back." Allen directed his last comment to Komui who apparently had not been listening, but had been stuck in his own little rant about wasted potions and perverts and his sister Lenalee. Allen's tone jerked the mad scientist's attention back on him. "So Komui are you going to be able to work on an antidote or do you think that this will wear off." Allen asked him. Komui gulped a little at the threat in Allen's eyes.

"W-well I don't think that an antidote can be made as I said the only vial I had was used on you and since I hadn't written down how I made it I cannot be sure to make an exact copy to base an antidote on and if I use the wrong type of antidote I might just make it worse. H-however I believe that the potion will eventually wear off given time." The bespectacled man hurriedly added the last part when he saw Allen's eyes narrow.

"Yeah! Now you know you will definitely change back Allen, isn't that great?!" Lavi cheered.

"Sure except that I don't know when or where it will happen." Allen said a little worried. Just then Cross came back into the room carrying a suspicious package.

"All done your pathetic outburst?" he asked. "Good" he added when he noticed his disciple was no longer crying. "Here." He said giving the package to Allen, who was now nervous at the slightly evil smile his master wore now. Allen opened the package and paled, it was as he feared it was a girl's uniform complete with lacy underwear and bra, Allen wasn't even going to ask where his master had gotten the garments nor how he knew what size underwear and bra he needed, but there was no way he was going to wear it.

"Uh-uh no way, no how am I ever going to go around in a short skirt EVER." He said crossing his arms. Cross leaned forward breathing smoke into Allen's face.

"You'll wear it or face the consequences." He growled at his apprentice. Allen gulped he didn't want to, but he knew that Cross' punishments were always humiliating and it was a good guess that they would also include a huge amount of debt. He sighed.

"Alright." He said as he started taking of his shirt, not fully realising what he was doing before Komui grabbed his shirt and tugged it closed.

"Allen." He said. "Are you forgetting that you are a girl now?" the scientist asked, Allen blushed as he realised that he had basically flashed his master, his friend and his boss. "We'll leave the room, if you need any help, we'll be just outside the door; just make sure to cover up some, ok?" Allen nodded as the three left the room.

Allen sighed again as he started getting dressed, he put on the lacy panties on first wondering why they had to be such bright red. Anyone would notice them under his skirt he thought flushing in embarrassment. The skirt was the easiest thing to put on and fit quite well although it was too short for his taste. Then came the socks and the combat boots, easy enough. Allen then turned to the thing he had been dreading; he looked at the lacy bra in confusion, not exactly sure how he was supposed to put it on. Allen held the sheet up to his chest and walked to the door. "Um – I think I need a little help." He said softly. The door opened slowly and Allen held the bra up. "I don't know how to put this on." He whispered blushing a bit and looking down, while shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry, idiot apprentice I can't help you. I only know how to take those off." Cross said. "It also looks like your friend here is a bit incapacitated at the moment as well." He said motioning to Lavi. Allen looked up to see Lavi's nose was dripping blood.

"Oh my gosh, Lavi are you okay?!" he said rushing forward, Lavi backed away a little as Cross just laughed at the scene.

"Um- Allen how about we go back inside the infirmary and finish getting you dressed" Komui stated quickly, turning Allen around quickly. "I'll help you; I actually had to help out Lenalee when she first had to start wearing these so there shouldn't be a problem." After the door closed again, Komui explained how a bra worked and helped Allen get into it and explained how to do it himself so that he wouldn't need someone's help again. He also explained how to take it off without help as well. Allen was glad that Komui had known what to do and he wasn't even embarrassed in front of the scientist anymore it really felt as if Komui was like a big brother in that moment. Lenalee is really lucky he thought to himself as he finished getting dressed after Komui had left the room again. He started to brush his hair as well since there was so much and it looked like Timcampy had started to make a nest in it, so he worked out the tangles as he wanted to be presentable when he walked back out of the infirmary.

Komui's POV

Komui had been shocked at Cross' revelation about Allen, to think that the boy liked other men was quite shocking, not that Komui had anything against that (he would be a hypocrite if he did), but to think that he hadn't needed to use that potion on Allen at all! Allen wasn't one of the perverted octopi after his treasured sister and if anything he had just created an opening for someone who was really after her, this was a disaster! He finally snapped out of his inner turmoil when he realised that Allen was talking to him again.

"-plan on changing back. So Komui are you going to be able to work on an antidote or do you think that this will wear off?" Allen asked him, Komui looked at him nervously, Allen had not threatened him but he had enough experience with non-verbal threats to know when he was getting one.

"W-well I don't think that an antidote can be made as I said the only vial I had was used on you and since I hadn't written down how I made it I cannot be sure to make an exact copy to base an antidote on and if I use the wrong type of antidote I might just make it worse. H-however I believe that the potion will eventually wear off given time." The bespectacled man hurriedly added the last part when he saw Allen's eyes narrow.

Komui wanted to start asking Allen how he felt after the transformation as his scientific curiosity was burning, but Cross has taken this moment to walk back in the room with a parcel that was obviously meant for Allen. Komui started to feel bad for the white haired teen when he found out that Cross expected him to dress like a girl from now on, especially since he could turn back at any time and become a boy again while wearing that short skirt, Komui began to flush at that thought and quickly shoved it out of his mind, only to find that Walker was beginning to strip in front of them obviously having been talked into wearing the clothes. Komui hurriedly got up and tugged Allen's shirt closed again, suggesting that the men wait outside and offering help if it was needed, not realising that he would soon regret that offer.

After a few minutes they heard Allen at the door saying that he needed some help. Komui opened the door softly and they saw Allen hold up the red lacy bra (Komui gave General Cross a sharp glare for even thinking of giving the now young girl such scandalous undergarments). "I don't know how to put this on." Allen said softly. His cheeks had turned a cute pink colour and he – she was shifting a little uncomfortably. Komui noticed that Lavi's nose had started to bleed and he sent Cross another sharp look after hearing what he said.

"Um- Allen how about we go back inside the infirmary and finish getting you dressed" he said when Allen had carelessly rushed forward towards Lavi even in her state of undress. "I'll help you; I actually had to help out Lenalee when she first had to start wearing these so there shouldn't be a problem." This was a lie, but it was a white lie to show he wasn't about to be perverted. So Komui helped Allen with the bra making sure he didn't look or touch anything important and helped to explain how it came off as well, so that the girl wouldn't have to go through this embarrassing situation again. Komui could feel himself immensely liking Allen as a girl and he started to get that protective feeling that he got whenever he thought about Lenalee. It was only natural to want to protect the two youngest girls in the Order wasn't it?

Reever's POV

The Australian man noticed Link motioning him to come to the doorway in the office, Reever wondered what was going on, he had been instructed to keep the exorcists here but some were getting kind of anxious especially Lenalee, Miranda and Krory who were worried about Allen. Reever signaled that he was listening when he got next to Link.

"We will have to redo the tests." Link stated. "Unfortunately it seems that Mr. Walker is now Miss Walker and since there is no way of it being changed according to Komui we need to change the pairings, as two women cannot be paired and Leverrier wants to see if she can get higher percentages with the problem guy." Link stated obviously referring to Kanda. Reever tried to imagine Allen and Kanda together it was a hard thing to do seeing as they seemed to hate each other, but he figured at least Allen didn't burst into tears at the thought of the long haired man.

"So what would you like me to say?" the tall blonde man asked the shorter one.

"Just explain that due to certain circumstances the results have been deemed invalid and certain tests will have to be redone, such as training and teamwork exercises as well as the synchronisation tests, Allen Walker will have to redo all his with the males this time around. All blood tests results will just be used and arranged as per the results of the new tests and the personality questions need not be redone." Link explained.

"I understand." Reever replied, thanking God that there was a chance for those people who had been dealt a harsh hand with these results as they now had the chance to change them. He was significantly happier as he walked back to the front of the room to make the announcement.

**Author's Note:**

**Hehehe, that's the end of this chapter, I know it seems a bit fillerish but it had some important information in it. I was going to add having everyone finding out that Allen was a girl and Lenalee's and Kanda's reactions but I guess I spent too much time on Cross and Lavi making fun of Allen's small chest (I mean this in no offence to anyone reading this who have small boobs it's just Allen was recently turned into a woman and the men are a little tactless when mentioning his lack of womanly curves). Also I referred to Allen as a he in his POV because he still thinks of himself as a he, and I had it change to she in Komui's POV because Allen is obviously now a girl (any mess ups are because it's new and Komui isn't used to referring to Allen as a she yet –and I'm too lazy to change it). Also Komui's feelings of affection are purely brotherly nothing more, he is starting to see Allen as a precious little brother/ sister to protect although not quite as much as Lenalee… yet… maybe. **


	6. Chapter 6:Plots, Missions and Reactions

**Hey sorry for the little delay, I know I was supposed to have this out yesterday, but I've been getting distracted quite easily lately. This chapter wasn't that easy either and I still wasn't able to fit everything I wanted into it. Also I would like some feedback on my writing style because I know that sometimes I can go off on tangents, over explain and repeat things, so if you notice that I do that too much please let me know. I tried asking my boyfriend about it, but he just said that he's too used to me doing those things that he can't tell when I'm doing it anymore. So I'll have to rely on you guys to let me know so I can improve. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really helped in fact I actually started writing this chapter last week because I was so motivated by you guys, however I had to re-write it a few times before I was happy with it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own any of the D grey man characters or the rights to the manga. Not likely to happen either.**

Chapter 6: Plots, Missions and Reactions

Leverrier's POV

He was pissed. He supposed it had been too convenient that the Order just happened to have the same number of male and female exorcists here for him to pair up at will, but that had been one of the reasons he had decided to start at the Main Branch instead of the others. Then Komui tells him that Allen Walker was actually a girl all along. The stern man glowered at the wall in front of him, if that was true he would skip down the halls singing, but he highly doubted that Walker had always been female. No that crackpot idiot scientist with a sister complex must have done something to her or him, but how and for how long, or were the nurses also lying when they said they had confirmed Walker's gender. He needed to find out.

"Link!" he snapped turning to his most trusted subordinate.

"Yes sir?" Link replied quickly.

"I need you to continue to follow Walker, I do not trust what that scientist says and I want proof that he has actually done something wrong. I cannot just toss away a valuable asset to the Order without proof first." Especially, he thought, since he is a scientist and not just an exorcist who could easily be disposed of while on missions or sent on suicide ones, but seeing as he usually stayed at the Order he needed that proof. "I suspect that Walker is either a boy who they are pretending is a girl or that fool Komui has done something to make him one in order to stop his sister from having to partake in my orders. I need you to gather whatever information you can from Walker to ensure that he is indeed a girl (1) do you understand?"

"Of course sir I will get right in that. Will you be offering an explanation as to why I am still following Walker around as none of the other women have shadows?" Link asked surprising Leverrier, the blonde man was usually a yes man to the core and never asked questions unless he deemed it important, however Leverrier failed to see the importance of this question.

"You shouldn't need one, just explain that since you had already been shadowing him it should not make a difference now." Said Leverrier severely, he did not like to be questioned.

Allen's POV

Allen was really embarrassed, not embarrassed you just fell over in front of your friends type embarrassed, embarrassed as in being forced to walk around in front of everyone you know while cross dressing! Oh wait that is exactly what he was doing, he thought bitterly as he fought to keep his calm, cool, collected poker face he had developed so well over the years, I mean technically I'm not cross dressing since I am _technically_ a girl he thought to himself trying to calm himself down as he passed alternatively gaping or smirking Finders on his way to the dining hall. Allen hoped with every ounce of his being that exorcists were still at the meeting as Komui had essentially told him what was going to happen now that he was a girl. He sighed, he was going to have to redo all of his training exercises, which in itself was not bad, but he had to go on countless missions again in a shorter amount of time, and this time he would be with all the men of the Order. He shuddered to think of how people would react to seeing him as a girl now, especially knowing how Cross acted around women he wasn't too keen to be treated as one.

Allen swiped his hair away from his face for the 30th time in the past five minutes, his aggravation slowly overcoming his embarrassment as his hair seemed to not want to stay out of his eyes. How the Hell does BaKanda put up with this much hair he fumed inwardly, promising that he would never make fun of the samurai's hair again after all the trouble he was going through. Allen barely made it to the mess hall in one piece as his stupid hair was blinding him. Luckily for him one of the female Finders took pity on him and gave him a head band to at least keep it away from his face. He thanked her profusely for the help and was in a much better mood almost forgetting his new gender as he walked up to Jerry to make his order.

"Hey Jerry! Hmmm I'm _really_ hungry today so can I get 20 chicken dumplings, 82 hot wings, 3 large bowls of Caesar salad, 4 bowls of rice, 2 extra-large mushroom, bacon pizzas, 12 hamburgers, 5 servings of stir fry, 8 beef fajitas, 3 sides of sweet potato fries (A.N. I know modern food but I have no idea what else to make him eat I don't just want to be bland here.), 4 bowls of clam chowder, 5 plates of steamed vegetables, (…) an apple, cherry and rhubarb pie, ice cream, 12 cream puffs, 8 jelly tarts and 50 mitarashi dango." Allen said only taking a breath after he had finished the entire order and not really realising that the cook was looking at him with disbelief.

"Allen?" the pink haired chef questioned his favourite exorcist.

"Huh?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Oh… um well you see I'm a girl." Allen said trying to keep up the lie Komui had made him promise to tell, because apparently he had told Central that he had always been a girl. Allen inwardly rolled his eyes; great he thought not only was he supposedly a girl since before, but that could all come crashing down when he changed back and that could happen at any time! "Always have been." He choked out to emphasise the lie. Jerry looked at him some more then seemed to accept the fact.

"Okay Allen hunny! Let's get your food all ready for you then!" he cooed as he started whipping together the necessary ingredients.

Allen pulled his trolley of food behind him as he searched for an out of the way place to eat where he could try to go without being noticed. Seeing an empty table in the corner seemed to be promising so he immediately claimed the table hoping that he wouldn't have too many people asking questions. To his dismay someone sat down across from him almost immediately. He huffed a little and pouted before he looked up to see the last person in the Order he had expected to see, Link.

"Hello Link." He said trying to be polite even though he had thought he was no longer going to be followed around, one of the perks of being turned into a girl, he thought.

"Yes, Miss Walker a pleasure as always, please excuse me, but I will be continuing to supervise you for the duration of my stay here. I hope you do not find it too inconvenient." Link replied just as politely.

"Of course not, however I do see a few problems as now that you know I am a girl and I am now outed to the rest of the Order are you still expected to stay in my room at night? I can hardly call that proper." I smiled.

"Well I hardly see it as improper seeing as we have been sharing the same room for three months now Miss Walker and there was no problem then. I do hope you continue to be hospitable. Do not worry, even though I know you are a lady now I will do nothing to tarnish your honor." Link promised. Allen blushed slightly at the thought of having his honor tarnished (not by Link of course).

"Thank you very much. Will you eat or will you be waiting until I return for dinner?" Allen asked trying to change the subject from the bedroom.

"I'll just wait until later." Link said once again becoming the stoic paper pusher Allen knew, thank God the cursed boy sighed Link was acting out of character, but since he had returned to being himself Allen decided not to dwell on it, especially since he didn't want the food to get cold.

Allen dug in with gusto trying to eat as much as he could at once, he had been so hungry! First he had to deal with being turned into a girl, then forced into a skirt, then told he would have to go on a bunch of missions without much of a break in between them and now he also had to lie to everyone and say he was a girl and to top it off Link was still going to be following him around watching his every move. He would never be able to tell Kanda that he wasn't actually a girl at this rate! It just wasn't fair! Allen didn't really notice that big fat tears had started to flow down his cheeks, or that his hands were shaking as he shoveled food into his mouth. All he kept thinking was that he had to lie to Kanda and that Kanda was going to be super pissed when he found out. When he finished his food he got up quickly and almost ran to his room not wanting to come out for the rest of eternity even though he knew that his first mission with a man would start tomorrow and that he would have to eat later.

"Damn." Allen muttered after his most recent failed attempt to do his morning workout, apparently his hair did not want to cooperate; it would either fall in his face or he would accidentally get it caught on something, which would cause his balance to shift, which in turn landed him on the floor. Of course it didn't help that Timcampy had decided that Allen's hair was to be used as some sort of nest to burrow around in and tangle up even more. Allen brushed his hair for a few minutes before deciding to suck up his pride and go see Lavi.

"I just don't understand why we have to redo the tests Lavi!" Allen overheard before he was noticed, at least by the powerful girl, but Allen noticed that Lavi had glanced in his direction before turning his attention back to Lenalee. "I mean sure they said that there were circumstances, but what circumstances?! I mean sure Allen fainted -" Allen cringed at that statement, fainted sounded so much worse than fell unconscious or passed out. "Still doesn't explain it though." Lavi was apparently trying not to laugh, but apparently the secret was too much for him as he chose that moment to turn the green haired exorcist around to see Allen in all his cross dressing glory (please note the sarcasm).

"Lenalady I think that this explains why everyone is now being forced to redo their tests." Lavi chuckled. "Let me introduce the new and improved Allen Walker." Allen pouted at the word improved, but didn't really want to say anything in front of Lenalee.

"Allen?" she asked confused her eyes were so big they looked like they were about to come out their sockets.

"Yup, we found out that Allen was a girl so everyone has to redo the pairings in case this messes things up." The young bookman quipped; apparently he was in on Komui's secret.

"Allen is this true?" Lenalee asked shocked, but also a little distrustful. Allen noticed this but he could not tell her the truth as Link was standing right behind him. He glanced very quickly at the Crow before answering; hopefully the Chinese girl would get the signal that he wasn't able to speak freely at the moment.

"Well after I passed out yesterday the nurses and Komui saw that I was a girl." He admitted sheepishly, thinking that he wasn't exactly lying to her.

"I see" she said calmly although her eyes narrowed, then without a warning she dashed of, shouting. "KOMUI!"

Allen looked at Lavi who just shrugged since they could not talk very openly, to protect the scientist.

"So Allen you must have a reason for coming to see me, am I right?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Ah yes, well you see-" he started, fidgeting with his sleeves. "Well I wanted to ask if you could maybebraidmyhair." He mumbled. Lavi's grin grew.

"What was that Moyashi?" he asked using Kanda's favourite nickname. Allen took a deep breath, he didn't want to risk angering the man and risk losing his help seeing as Lenalee was now gone and most people just looked at him strangely before excusing themselves and rushing off.

"I was wondering if you could braid my hair." He said louder, he knew his friend could do it as he had seen him try on Kanda a few times, without the samurai's permission of course. "I just want to be able to fight today without having to worry about my hair being everywhere." He stated trying to give reasons as to why he needed his hair done.

"Sure thing!" Lavi laughed. "By the way are you going to start calling yourself by a girl's name now?" Allen would have glared at the older man if not for the fact that Lavi was now behind him holding his new hair prisoner.

"I am NOT changing my name!" Allen huffed as he crossed his arms, not realising that he was pouting again.

"Aw, but why not?" Lavi whined. "You could go by Ellen, or Alana or Ellena; there are so many names that sound similar to Allen!"

"I am not changing the name Mana gave me!" Allen shouted, effectively ending the conversation. Lavi patted his shoulder as an apology then finished his braiding in silence.

"All done Allen, so who are you going out with today?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know Komui hasn't told me I just have to meet him at the gondolas later." Allen sighed he hated not knowing who his partner would be.

"Oh so it's a blind date then?" Lavi teased.

"W-what?! This isn't a date it's a mission!" the white haired exorcist sputtered.

"Oh please, this is essentially sending two people out to determine if they would work as a couple, aka a _date_." Lavi stressed. "Am I right two dots?" the troublemaker asked Link. Link looked slightly insulted at being called two dots, however he thought about his answer.

"Using your logic I can see how you reached that conclusion, however I have not seen any dates where the couple is forced to risk their lives to determine their compatibility so I would have to disagree with you there." The ever composed man answered.

"Ha so there, it's not a date!" Allen cheered, glad that he wasn't actually going on a date with some unknown man, of course if it was Kanda and he was his normal self that would be another story he thought to himself.

"Whatever you say, shouldn't you start heading towards the boats?" Lavi smiled not looking defeated whatsoever. Allen checked the time and realised that he had taken much longer than he had thought and he would have to hurry if he wanted to be on time.

"See you Lavi!" he called over his shoulder as he dashed out the door.

Komui's POV

"KOMUI!" Komui looked up from the stack of papers he was supposed to be signing and was not disappointed to see the doors to his office fly open, torn almost of the hinges. Of course he ignored that in favour of the one who had kicked said doors open.

"Lenaleeeeeee!" he cried flinging himself over the desk, scattering paperwork everywhere, not for the first time either. He was just so excited to see his darling little sister who had decided to come and visit him. He completely missed the harsh glare and the menacing aura that could rival Kanda's.

"Don't you 'Lenalee' me!" she yelled effectively side stepping his glomp and watching as he painfully crashed onto the floor getting quite a few paper cuts and bruises in the process. Komui realised that his sister had obviously come for a reason and not just to visit, he was terribly disappointed and had no qualms in showing it, hugging her legs tearfully he cried about how lonely he had been and how mean she was not to let him hug her.

~CRACK~

"Owwwww!" he cried holding his bruised head as his sister had just gotten him with the clipboard. He mumbled a few complaints but composed himself seeing as his sister obviously wanted him to be serious. Oh well, he thought, at least visit from Lenalee helps get me away from that dreadfully boring paperwork, Reever can't possibly scold me if Lenalee's here. He stood up.

"What can I do for you?" he asked all business assuming that she had come to inquire about her next mission or something similar as usually he could cling to her all she wanted unless he needed to be professional, even then though… his thoughts stopped as soon as his darling sister started talking.

"Brother dear" she started in a sickeningly sweet voice "since when has Allen been a girl?" Komui paled at her tone as she only used it when she was absolutely furious.

"Uh w-well you s-see, he was going to get paired with you and I didn't want a filthy octopus dirtying my precious Lenalee!" he stated, he had started out shaky, but gained confidence as he spoke.

"Are you kidding me brother?! We talked about this you were supposed to stay out of it! I can't believe you! Allen is the nicest guy here and you just ruined my chances and now he's going to be wasted on a guy?! HELL NO! Change him back!" she screamed as she kicked his desk sending it flying across the room. Komui stared at his sister trying to comprehend what she was saying, had Lenalee actually wanted to be paired up with Allen, had he done something to make his precious sister upset, he thought his mind spinning. Did I do something wrong? No, he thought, Allen would be no good even if his sister liked him he wouldn't be able to like her and having her be hurt now was much better to her getting more attached and hurting worse later.

"I CAN'T!" he cried, summoning up all his previous anger, hoping Allen would forgive him for what he was about to do. "I used my one and only potion on him, I had created it just for this and I haven't even worked out an antidote and since I used it all there is nothing to base one off of!" he ranted pacing around the room waving his hands through the air. "A complete waste! All I did was open up a slot for some dirty octopus and this time they won't be gay!" Komui continued his rant, feigning ignorance to his sister's distress until she dropped to her knees. "Lenalee!" he shouted rushing to her side.

"He's gay?" she asked quietly. Komui pretended to be shocked at letting that fact escape, and then nodded his head. "So he was never really interested? I always thought – well maybe that he was just a bit clueless, but I never even imagined…" she trailed off. Komui wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm softly. She stayed like that for a bit then she jumped up suddenly. "I have to go." She stated with barely concealed tears in her eyes she ran off.

"WAIT! LENALEE!" he called after her knowing that she wasn't ok, but she just activated her innocence to escape faster, apparently she did not feel like discussing this with her big brother. Komui was pretty upset because she didn't want his comfort so he only hoped that she could find whoever she wanted to talk to. He sighed, there was no way he was going to do paperwork now, maybe he could sneak off to his lab and work on another Komurin or another one of those octopus launcher's he hadn't used one of those in a long time, he grinned to himself thinking of what had happened after that giant misunderstanding. He was about to sneak off when a large hand grabbed his collar.

"Now 'Mui you aren't thinking of leaving me to deal with all your paperwork, are you?" Komui looked at the man's face flinching a little at the harsh tone as Reever dragged him back to the never ending pile of boredom. He whined a little and looked up his eyes pleading. The blonde just crossed his arms. Komui pouted apparently there was no way he was getting out of paperwork today. "Come on don't make that face. Now let's get all this stuff sorted again and if you even think of sneaking off, you'll regret it later." The blonde man threatens. Komui turns pink; he doesn't want to know what will happen to him later if he doesn't listen.

Kanda's POV

Kanda was getting impatient, him and his partner, who apparently was to remain a mystery until they left were supposed to leave in like two minutes and the damn girl hadn't arrived yet! Kanda was pissed and he didn't even know who he was supposed to be pissed at. He hoped to Hell that they wouldn't continue with the surprise identity thing on his next missions, this was way too annoying. He glanced up when he noticed some shadows moving down the hall.

"About fucking time." He stated (not a yell, but loud enough that the person was able to hear him clearly before she stepped out of the shadows).

"Kanda?" the voice squeaked. Kanda rolled his eyes, great a fucking weakling.

"Hurry and get your slow ass in the boat before I leave you behind." He said turning around to start poling the gondola.

"Whatever BaKanda and I am not slow." The voice said laced with anger, Kanda raised his eyebrows at the nickname only his Moyashi called him that and he barely tolerated that, this girl was going to get it, he thought as he drew Mugen and turned around again to face the girl.

"Moyashi?" he asked trying to keep his confusion out of his voice, as before him stood the small white haired, cursed exorcist only now he was in a tighter jacket and a miniskirt with combat boots. Not to mention his hair was almost as long as his own and was braided neatly behind his back. Kanda would have thought it was some new girl if it hadn't been for Link hopping on the boat behind Allen or the unmistakable scar running down the Beansprout's eye.

"It's Allen." The silver eyed girl mumbled, obviously not comfortable with Kanda's staring. Well too bad Kanda thought to himself, he had just gotten the shock of his life he wasn't about to stop staring anytime soon.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing happened to me. It was discovered by the nurses earlier that my gender is not what everyone had thought." Kanda's eyes narrowed at that simple statement, he could tell that the beansprout wasn't lying, but he doubted that was the whole truth. His cobalt eyes flickered to the man who stood behind his Moyashi, most likely the reason she isn't being entirely truthful he reasoned.

"Che. Whatever Moyashi, let's get going we have to go to Moscow, they seem to be having trouble with akuma there, most of the Finders have disappeared not to mention it's supposed to be winter there and the temperature is really hot, so there is most likely innocence there."

"I see. Well I guess I packed for the wrong season, most of my clothes will be too warm."

"Baka Moyashi, it's not like we will be there long and as soon as we have the innocence it will be winter there again." Kanda replied, relieved that Allen wasn't stupid enough to pack summer clothes only to freeze once the city returned to normal.

"I'm not an idiot and the name's Allen! Al-len! I don't get how you still can't say my name?!"

"I can say it I just don't want to." Kanda retorts, Allen sticks her tongue out at him pouting again. "Are you seriously pouting?!" older teen asks, he is honestly surprised he had never seen Allen do that before.

"Huh? What? No, of course not!" Allen replies, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"Sure looks like it to me. I can't believe it the girly Moyashi is actually a girl."

"Sh-shut up! I am not girly!" Allen's hands move to her hips

"Are you sure? You're acting just like Lenalee right now." Kanda scoffs, finding it really weird to see his Moyashi act like a girl despite her new appearance. Allen was about to retort when Kanda cut her off. "Whatever, I don't care. Someone else do the poling I need to meditate." Kanda handed the pole to the man who had been following him around the past couple months, might as well make him useful, he thought to himself as he settled himself in the small boat to think.

'What the hell is going on?' he thinks to himself. 'Was the Moyashi always a girl and I just understood that unconsciously? Or was I attracted to her as a him? I don't know, but I'm still attracted to her even as a girl, but it's not the same as before.' Kanda was getting more and more confused and he didn't like it. He had thought that he had sorted out all of his feelings for the cursed boy, but now the boy was a girl and things felt off, he was still attracted to her, but it wasn't the same mind blowing, awe inspiring attraction he had felt just the day before. Not that he had a problem with her being a girl, nor did he have a problem imagining all sorts of indecent things about her now that he was allowing his mind to drift, and there was no doubt that if the beansprout stayed like this he would definitely want her as his partner and of course no one would think their relationship was wrong, but there was no doubt about it Kanda preferred Allen as a man. 'I bet that stupid sis-com did this.' He thought to himself. 'He probably panicked when he realised the Moyashi was going to have to have sex with Lenalee.' Kanda growled at that thought and wondered what Allen had been thinking when they had been paired together. Kanda could understand how most guys would want to sleep with the dark haired girl, she was very pretty, but she had nothing on his Moyashi. Her pale skin, accented by the scar running down her face, the petite body that made him want to protect her even if she didn't need it, and that ass that just cried out to be filled (although he figured that he wouldn't need to do that if Allen was a girl now). He started to wonder how Allen might feel if they ended up partnered together and how she might view having sex with a guy, especially since she had been a guy up until recently (if Kanda could trust his instincts, and he did). Would he be alright with that? Hell now that the Moyashi was a girl, he had to rethink how he would go about it, although apparently it wasn't all that different, he even heard it was easier to have sex with a woman than a man.

"Kanda come on, we have to check into the hotel." Kanda started at the intrusion on his thoughts. He looked up to see the white haired girl nervously shifting in front of him. Apparently he hadn't even noticed when they had gotten onto the train or how much time had passed since he had sat down to 'meditate.'

"Che, whatever. They better have separate rooms, there's no way in hell I'm rooming with you no matter what gender you are." He said to cover up his embarrassment at having been startled into awareness.

"Good, because I don't want a room with you either BaKanda!" Allen huffs as she stalks off towards the hotel. Kanda follows hoping with all his might that Allen actually knows where she is going for once.

"Welcome to the Mercure Arbat (A.N. this is an actual 4 star hotel in Moscow) how can I be of service today?" the girl at the front desk asks in an annoying tone.

"Two rooms please each with two beds." The moyashi replies with her stupid fake smile. The receptionist's face falls a little.

"I'm so sorry we only have one room available tonight and it only has two large beds in it and a couch."

End of chapter.

**Leverrier uses He here to show his refusal to believe that Allen is a girl.**

**Decided to leave it there, you will have to wait and see how they deal with four people in one room with only two beds. Also I love Komui he is so easy to write because you can basically do anything with him. I actually love him in this chapter because although he can be a bit of an idiot he can be quite calculating and manipulative when he wants to be and I wanted to portray that. I hope you liked it don't forget to review, because reviews are like my brain's fuel to work on more chapters. Don't forget to let me know if I am over explaining or going off on tangents etc. so I can try to improve, any advice is welcome actually. I hope everyone had a great weekend and I will have the next chapter up by next week.**


End file.
